User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/7
Hey, he gave me permission to make 5 polls, and gave me no restrictions. D : Btw... I only made FOUR polls!!! >:D TopsyKretts3 14:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Random Just if you need to contact me, you can PM me any sort of contact info. I'm usually here daily as per usual, and no doubt can talk in-depth about various things. I've spent a lot of time just quietly working. Not sure if you'd want to be bothered by me, but still there's the chance to ask anything of me. BlueChoco 19:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I can just imagine so. I'm usually just on 1 IM client along with using TweetDeck, as I just poke around at the forums and more. If need be I have Skype and Steam also, just rarely used because I'm too distracted. Between who knows what else, that I'll be doing at the time online. BlueChoco 19:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) TweetDeck - App for Twitter. It's pretty useful since I hate having to miss tweets. Also I'm usually just on MSN of all IM clients, mostly for the versatility due to web + other methods of connecting. It's also how I see what's said constantly, as it tells me what the email is and such. IE: X has been changed by User ZeroExalted. So I'm aware of what's been happening. So really any kind of contact is fine. I'm always around for hours on end, taking breaks is per usual but I try keeping tabs on daily changes. Just been lax in terms of checking up, but right now I kinda get bored of silently stalking the forums. Well I nabbed a yahoo email, much as I dislike em so at least you can IM me. lol. BlueChoco 19:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to get into an argument over whether I should be blocked or not? We just did a pro shuffle. Now I want myself blocked and you don't ._. I like our love/hate relationship. 22:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Deal. We are now honest with eachother and I will Assume Good Faith again. 23:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oi.. Cleaned up my main page since I got sick of the mess. Also dropped out of the CA Wiki event, because I don't think I'll be around. Busy during Friday to Sunday, and I'll possibly poof until the following week. So really.. it's gotten to be a mess of sorting through things. Also nice that you ignore the poor admin here! *has no love from anyone* x.x WHOA ZERO!!! HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT????--WingZeroKai 02:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :^ Make me one that says "Nyx" pl0x. I will love you forever if you do :) 21:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Also, why did'nt you make one for me in the first place :( ::Thats mean. #I was joking, you joke around too, dont you? #When was this again? #That was to WingZeroKai, not you. #I was testing the coding, wasnt planing to actually use it. and.... the last part...i dont even know what to say :\ :Also, the me banning you a few months ago doesnt count, seeing as you banned me for a day also. I blocked you for an hour. In April. Why are we still talking about this? I asked for a Nyx wordimage and you bring all this up :\ No, its amazing ty--WingZeroKai 01:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban Dodging Is Ban Dodging against the rules on the wiki? As in, creating or using an alternate account to get around a ban on your main one. TopsyKretts3 16:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :( 22:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Partners Im thinking TWH should be a wiki partner. Looks like a great site and Im talking about partnership with him now. You could have simply asked me to un-b'crat myself... that would have been alot easier lolol 21:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :When... i don't remember at all :| Insanity We're all insane. I'm not into DC, nor Marvel. Saw the green lantern movie, and liked the oath. :P Mclinsky 05:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You are more than welcome to discuss anything with me, if you see me worthy. Hellamuste@hotmail.com Mclinsky 03:56, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bday! Happy (day before your?) birthday! Love, 22:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday in ! -- 22:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Blah About the current poll: I can't vote D: There's no option for partying! :P SeaCrane_1 16:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :D Happy real birdthday today!!!!!!!!! :DD :Also has Kalika responded to *any* of your recent emails? 21:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You mind talking to Kalika? I got an invitation from Youtube for a partnership, and I want written permission from Nexon to be able to post my gameplay and make money off of it. That's one of the criteria for that to happen. Then I gotta remove some of the videos I have that use music.--WingZeroKai 23:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey admin, how to change the source of the username? Which page has the code? --Alysson Zero (talk) :No, Your name appears with different colors and fonts. Alysson Zero (talk) 16:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) lol =D Lol thanks. But i dont regard myself as doing much work for some reason. >_> Its just the pages are like really outdated, so im just putting new information in it. My writing is pretty bad i think heheheheehhe. ILYx3 01:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 LOL true true. xD Anyways i think the Black Friday 2011 should be updated. I cant access the Combat Arms websites and all that, because im using a school government laptop o.o Or else i wouldve put a bunch of stuff in the wikia already lol. There are new information of the black friday and all that:3 Btw how old r u? lolwut...? SeaCrane_1 14:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I have not ._> The wiki editor has been acting up for me lately, at times freezing my computer ._. If You want to, I believe you can enable it in labs. 23:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I could enable/design it, i designed the cod wiki's one. Then again, its all up to if you want it or not. Also, trustees? 02:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :o Lately Ive been more confused than a chicken with his head cut off. 03:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :what...? more details im like disoriented atm. 14:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wikichat isn't wanting to connect for me -.- Check out my blog post btw SeaCrane_1 16:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 16:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :What is love...? Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me...me..me..me. NO MOAR. *duh duh* don't hurt me. *duh duh*.... woa woah wahaaha, ahhhuh. -- 18:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dont hurt me :3 Also, your wiki-navigation is too complicated for me, so i'll make one from scratch, k? :) 20:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) HOLY pony spam ! :O And Zero i think the navabar whatever is pretty amazing. Makes the wiki look more intresting that before than the boring old green. It kinda confuses me a bit, but yeah it looks great :)<3ILYx3 21:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 22:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It looks great. xD